


【枪弓】殇曲

by luowuyingxue



Category: fate - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 02:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21402592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luowuyingxue/pseuds/luowuyingxue
Summary: 备注：枪弓，是敌对状态。为了开车而开的车。有暴力伤害，有流血。结局BE。带圣杯战争时间线带私设线。
Relationships: 枪弓
Kudos: 9





	【枪弓】殇曲

天花板上的灯闪动着暗黄色的灯光，那电线随着建筑物的摇晃而摇晃，昏黄的灯光一闪一闪，总会给你一种它将会在下一秒彻底坏掉的错觉，然而它还是一直坚持着闪烁，发着光，为这间狭小而潮湿的地下室提供着一丝光亮。  
地面上的暗影随着灯光的摇动而摆动着，有一丝诡异的感觉。仿佛那暗影里面藏着什恶魔怪物，等待着跳出来将你撕碎。斑驳的墙面，散落着不知是油渍还是血液的可疑斑点，裂纹顺着墙体攀爬，一切的一切都在说明这里是一处不知还能坚持多久的破败建筑物。  
不知是谁在这座破旧的室内准备了一张桌子，还有一张和室内比较来说显得过分宽大的床。也只有这张床还是新的。  
室内没什么声音，那摇晃的灯光偶尔会照到那张床，还有那张床上的两个人。  
Lancer斜靠在床头，骨节分明的手指夹着烟，不知道这个男人吸了多少烟，弄的这间本就狭小通风不良的室内满是烟草的味道。猩红色的双眼盯着飘渺的烟雾出着神，天知道他保持这个姿势有多久了。  
成为英灵被召唤到这个世界上来，作为人类的记忆所剩无几，但也还是偶尔会回想起他那短暂却也潇洒、威武、悲壮的一生。烟草火星偶尔掉落，那样子就像是某颗星星坠落，坠落。  
他还记得最后一战，他还记得自己的鼎盛时期，他还记得在战场上厮杀的尽兴，他还记得那条赤色的长枪所向披靡。他还记得，并不完整的那些点点碎片。  
他还记得被召唤到这个时代，作为英灵的他原来有一个相性还不错的master，然后一转眼就更换了其他人，他知道他讨厌现在的那个神父，散发着阴暗、潮湿、危险的气味，就像是现在他所在的地下室一样让人厌恶。

他没什么想法，也不想得到什么圣杯那个万能的许愿机，他对自己的一生并没有什么遗憾，也不觉得短暂的生命有什么可惜。他只想要一场肆无忌惮的战斗，一场毫无保留的战斗。  
收回了漫无目的的眼神，视线投向躺在一旁还在昏迷中的银色短发的男人。额发此时贴在额头，这个样子的他倒是比战场的那个他柔和的多，也显得幼稚了一些。破旧的被单随意盖在Archer的身上，裸露在外面的肌肤上所处可见的可疑痕迹，即使在他褐色的皮肤上也显得有些刺眼。  
无意中皱着的眉头让人有一种想要伸手去抚平的冲动，Lancer这样想，下意识抬起手却在男人面前停了下来，悻悻地抽回了手。只是那个飘渺的眼神在接触到Archer的时候瞬间变成了实体的锐利，却并没有刺人的锋芒。  
是一种玩味，不忍，却也想去要破坏捏碎的欲望。嘴边显露出一个有些邪恶而危险的微笑。他需要承认，身边这个人是个有意思的从者，明明是个弓兵职介却是个喜欢近身战的二刀流。凯尔特的大英雄需要承认，这个男人的防御战打得不错，招数和力量也都不错，是个可以让自己血液沸腾的对手。  
从那双钢灰色双眼中投射出来的光芒让Lancer无论如何都无法放开视线，再加上鄙夷的面色还有恶毒的语言，这样的表情就应该被踩在脚下，慢慢碾碎他。成为英灵的他还保留着生前的那股血性，出现在眼前的这个人点燃了Lancer熄灭了许久的征服欲望。  
他没有什么特别想要的，除了酣畅淋漓的战斗以外。直到这个对手出现为止，他知道自己想要什么了。王权、爱情、亲情、权利、金钱、美人、痛苦、恐惧、憎恨、彷徨、迷茫、生死，这些都已经与他毫无关联。  
——他知道，他想要他，他要得到Archer。

他是个随心所欲的人，只要是他想得到的东西，他一定会得到。正如现在一样，那个让他心动的男人躺在他身边，他在他身上留下了没有任何温柔可言的侵犯。直到Archer那令人讨厌的毒舌在也说不出什么，带着嘶哑的嗓音陷入昏迷，Lancer才停下来，留下一些时间给那个人休息。他知道，英灵没有多少时间，不过，即使是短暂的时间对他们来说，足够了。  
——是呀，足够了。  
Lancer还是忍不住伸出手抚平了Archer皱着的眉头，“你也就在这个时候才会安静下来。”嘴角显露出一个五味陈杂的笑容。  
随着身边的这个人动了动，并不是很结实的大床发出了吱嘎的声音，似乎在抱怨着什么，也或许会在下一次他们激烈的动作下彻底报废。  
眉头动了动，双眼睁开，钢灰色的眼睛有些迟钝也有些迟疑，瞳孔在聚焦。  
“醒了”Lancer的声音响在耳畔如同一声炸雷。  
眼前是熟悉的景色，还有那个侵犯了自己的男人那张可恨的脸。Archer挣扎着向后挪动身体，却在下一秒再次趴伏在床上。即使成为英灵，经受过一夜暴力侵犯的身体也还是如同普通人一般脆弱。“Lancer……”Archer一字一顿地吐出他的名字，满满的是厌恶与仇恨。  
成王败寇是他们都遵循的准则，所以落到这个地步，他也没什么可怨恨的。成为和抑制力签约的守护者，在不同的世界做着杀人、救人的任务。他这辈子失去了很多东西，即使最终都要失去，他也要守护。短暂的瞬间他在回想自己是如何遇见的Lancer，他在回想这次的master。  
“昨晚不还一起睡了，怎么，用完就丢。”Lancer玩味却也带着恶意的语言向Archer射来。“怎么，这个时候还想着你的那个不成器的master？”  
“你！”Archer想起来昨晚发生在自己身上的事情，屈辱、愤怒强撑着摇摇欲坠的身体，他想动却也还是跌落在床头。 

“怎么，想杀我？”Lancer来了兴致，敏捷在众多英灵中也是数一数二的他按住了Archer的手腕，迫使他和自己面对面。即使经过一夜手腕上被勒出的痕迹并没有消失“嘛，是我下手重了。”即使这样说着，Lancer也没有收力的准备。

即使同为英灵，相差还是很多的，Archer无论是速度还是力量都不是Lancer的对手，毕竟这个男人生前是凯尔特的大英雄，而他生前……  
身为英灵，还是会持有人类的情感，比如，憎恨，对凌辱自己的对手的憎恨，对自己的憎恨。如果他自己的能力在突出一些，大概他就不会陷入这样落魄的境地了。

“我等着”就算没说出来，Lancer接上了刚才的话，他等着Archer来杀他。“就看你有没有这个能力了。”他低下头在Archer的锁骨吻了吻“如果你想被我上，尽管来找我。”他不禁笑了出来。  
“混蛋！”Archer本来还想说些什么，却在伤口被刻意触碰的时候咬住了唇才没让自己叫出来。

“想骂我可以大声些，Archer为你的无能付出代价吧。”Lancer叠起Archer的手掌，下一秒手中出现了那条标志性的赤红色长枪，在Archer惨叫声中，长枪将银色短发的英灵双手钉在床上。  
鲜红色的液体染红了床单，就像洁白的雪地上被人踏上了几个脚印那般突兀。  
Archer已经没有力气在挣扎了，钢灰色的眼眸中有一瞬间的失焦，随后被浓浓的恨意所覆盖。那双眼眸中映出始作俑者猩红色的眼睛，如同野兽一般等待着将他生吞活剥。  
“你也很喜欢被粗暴的对待吧”Lancer握住了努力偏过头去的囚徒的下颚，将他的脸扭了过来。随后手掌握住了Archer的脖子，感受着动脉在手掌下跳动的脉搏，他活着，他也还活着，然而这跳动的脉搏将会在多久之后停止跳动呢。他不知道，他也不知道。反正，他对自己的这第二次生命并不感兴趣。  
手上加了力度，身下人呼吸困难的喘息声传了出来。在Archer觉得自己将会窒息的时候及时放开了手。他不会让他这么轻易死去。即使他们的第二次生命很短暂，他也想在有趣的事情中迎来结束。

Lancer等着Archer的喘息逐渐平复，捏住了他的双腿向两侧分开。Archer明白了面前这个男人想做什么，惊恐愤怒屈辱再一次显露在脸上“你……”  
“就是这样Archer，我要你注视着我！”毫无准备，更无温存，Lancer猛地一个挺身将自己的东西深深送入Archer的身体。

“啊！！”疼痛让Archer下意识握紧了双手，而那被长枪刺入的伤口传来了更加撕心裂肺的伤痛。  
“你这里好棒呀！Archer！”在紧致的甬道中毫不收敛力量的抽送，被那炙热的地方包裹着的痛快让Lancer不仅加大了握住Archer脖子的力道。  
肺部的空气越来越少，脖子上传来的力量勒的更加紧，濒死的窒息感告诉Archer他正在接近死亡。他将回到那片虚无的空间，作为英灵并没有死在战场上，而是死在了某个英灵的床上，这样的屈辱似乎他这辈子是没有机会报仇了。

自从昨天晚上开始，他被眼前这个男人侵犯了多少次了，他有能力在遇见他的时候便杀了他，可是他没有，那种狂妄以及疯狂在猩红色的眼眸中跳动着。Archer知道自己无非是眼前这个英灵的玩具，打发这次来到人类世界的无聊时间的添加剂。或许等他玩腻了，会了结自己。他并不担心自己的生死，他拥有了太多次的生命轮回机会，他在乎那个少女，他只是想保护他，那个少年呢，他想要杀死他，大概也没有机会了。  
如果自己杀了年少的自己，会不会时间线就会改变？  
“走神可不行呀”随着这声音在Archer耳边响起，Lancer一拳打在Archer的肋骨，伴随着骨骼塌陷的触觉，Archer的意识被拉了回来。  
“这是对你走神的惩罚，Archer。”那张俊美却无限残忍的脸贴了下来，吻掉了Archer眼角的泪水。 

“就现在你这个状态，还在考虑别人的安危吗？”说着，Lancer再次用力顶进了被完全操开的身体。  
“唔啊”被压在身下的身体开始痉挛。“滚开”  
“哦？真无情呀。”Lancer反而笑了起来，在加速的过程中听着刚刚还在咒骂自己的声音变成小小的呻吟。  
Lancer很满意地看着身下这个男人的私处在自己的揉弄下有了回应。即使Archer不想承认，但是身体却忠实于感觉，在被这个男人压在身下，再被侵犯的时候，Archer感到了快感，痛苦和快感就像是分道扬镳的两种牵引力将他向相反的方向拉扯。  
刚刚还是暴力的侵害，却在此刻放缓了力度，里面惨杂了些许的温柔。随后又是连续不断的抽送，Lancer突然紧紧抱住了Archer，随后在他的体内释放了自己的炙热。  
“你注定无法逃离，你注定是我的Archer。”意识即将脱离躯体的时候，Archer听见了这句话，随后他也在Lancer手中喷洒出了自己的东西。

Archer是被冷风吹醒的，睁开眼，那个人不见了，那个地下室不见了。他躺在树林里，头顶上还有清冷的月亮。他穿着自己那身熟悉的黑红色战衣，除了身上盖着的那条破旧的床单说明了什么，仿佛什么都没有发生。  
“Archer再一次和我签约吧。”少女在身后这样对他说。  
“我已经没有目的了。”他看着这个他想要守护的少女，额发落了下来遮住了额头，此时的他应该和那个少年一模一样，本来，他们就都是同一个人呀。  
——是Lancer救了我。  
少女这样告诉过Archer，连Lancer被神父勒令自杀的事情也一同说了。  
“今后我也会加油的。”他难得地对着少女笑着说，随着阳光照在身上，他的目光透过少女似乎看着什么。  
山顶上，若有若无的有一点点烟草的味道飘过，那样熟悉。Archer愣了一下，随后化成了阳光中的点点粒子。  
——Archer，我爱你。  
他想起他在自己耳边说的话，他想起自己生命中出现的那个过客。


End file.
